Right and Wrong
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: “I hate everything about you, mudblood!” he shouted. “Every little thing about you! And yet” he stormed towards her and pushed her against the wall, his mouth descending upon hers. DHr. Disregards most of DH and most of HBP.


**Title:** Right and Wrong

**Author:** Ambiguous Rose

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters**: Draco and Hermione

**Summary**: _"I hate everything about you, mudblood!" he shouted. "Every little thing about you! And yet-" he stormed towards her and pushed her against the wall, his mouth descending upon hers. _DHr. Disregards most of DH and most of HBP.

**A/N:** I am _not_ a Draco/Hermione shipper. However, after hearing the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace, I couldn't help but have to write this. I have fallen.

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. It.

* * *

Hermione sighed and slipped her Transfiguration book into her bag. Across from her, Ron looked up from his homework. "What's the sigh for?" he asked her. 

She shrugged. "I have to patrol," Hermione told him.

Ron winced. "Fun. Who with?"

"Malfoy," she groaned.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Malfoy? Who assigned you to work with _him_?" he asked.

She gave him an exasperated look. "The Head Boy and Girl," she replied. "Obviously. Who else?"

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Good luck," he told her. "I'll try to keep Harry up so that he can fill you in when he comes back from his meeting with Dumbledore."

She sighed heavily again. "Thanks," she muttered as she trudged through the Portrait Hole.

* * *

"You're late. Where were you mudblood?" Malfoy demanded as soon as she came into view. 

Hermione attempted to ignore him. "Let's get this over with," she groaned.

He glared at her. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do," he growled.

"I bet," she replied angrily.

"What?" Malfoy exclaimed. "D'you think I want to spend two hours with a filthy mudblood." His trademark sneer was in place.

Hermione tried to ignore him. They began to walk through the halls silently. Malfoy kept shooting her odd glances, probably thinking she didn't notice. After five or so minutes she became frustrated. "What?" she growled angrily.

"How do you do that?" he finally inquired of her.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do what?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Ignore me? Ignore anyone who calls you a mudblood? Especially when Potty and Weasel aren't here to stop you from reacting or defending yourself."

Now Hermione stopped. She turned to him slowly, attempting to reign in her anger. "Don't. Call. My. Friends. That," she growled out through gritted teeth.

Malfoy took an involuntary step back, then smirked. "You're rather protective of that blood traitor and Potty. What, do you have feelings for one of them? Or both of them?" he observed.

She glared at him. "Do you want me to hex you Malfoy? Why do you enjoy tormenting my friends and I so? Do you do it purely for entertainment, or is there something more malicious behind this?"

Another smirk. "It's fun to get you angry," he answered easily.

Hermione spun on her heel to storm away. In doing this, she almost didn't hear Malfoy's quiet comment of, "Besides, you're beautiful when you're angry."

She froze and turned around. "Why do you do this?" she exclaimed in a heated whisper. "Why do you enjoy tormenting me with you lies and insults. Why insinuate something so wrong or cruel as that, Malfoy? Why whisper comments if you plan on me hearing it anyway."

Malfoy said something under his breath, but she couldn't hear him. His head was down and his hair was in his eyes, hiding his features from view.

"What was that?" Hermione growled. "Answer me!"

He lifted his head up, his eyes blazing. "I said," he started, "I hate everything about you, mudblood!" he shouted. "Every little thing. And yet-" he stormed over to her and pushed her against the wall, his mouth descending onto hers.

Hermione's eyes went wide as Malfoy's lips became pressed against hers. Her body wouldn't respond. Her mind screamed at her. 'This is Malfoy!' it shouted. 'What are you doing?! Get him off of you!'

Malfoy's hands gripped her upper arms and she found herself neither willing nor able to move, no matter what her mind shouted at her. Her traitorous mouth began to respond slowly to Malfoy's ever deepening kiss.

A moment or so later, he dropped her arms, and backed away, wiping his mouth as he moved. "Yuck," he muttered. "Now I taste like mudblood."

Hermione continued to stand stock-still. After a few beats she whispered, "Why did you do that?"

Malfoy shrugged, but his eyes seemed to burn into her; frustration, anger, and something else that Hermione couldn't identify, but sent shivers down her back.

"I thought you hate me," Hermione said quietly. "But yet you…."

Something odd came into Malfoy's eyes. "I hate everything about you!" he shouted again. "I hate what you are! I hate who you are! I hate where you come from! And yet the only thing I want to do when I see you is shove my tongue down your throat!"

Hermione blushed and grimaced at his insensitive terms.

"You're the know-it-all Granger! Explain to me how I can hate every single, little thing about you, and yet when you blush, or get flushed from anger, I think you're the most gorgeous creature in the room. Explain it to me!"

She shook her head, taken aback. "I-I don't know," she stuttered weakly.

Malfoy's face was full of rage, but his eyes held a burning possessive look. "Then tell me you were fighting back! Tell me you wanted out of it! Tell me I just didn't notice it and this is all just a bout of insanity I'm having! Tell me!" he yelled.

Hermione shook her head again. "I can't," she whispered. "Because I didn't. Because it felt, as strange as it sounds, good. Because the only thing I want right now is for you to kiss me again."

The Slytherin's eyes went wide as she took a hesitant step forward and touched his cheek lightly, then pulled his mouth down to hers.

'This is wrong,' the only sensible part of her mind whispered.

'But it feels oh so right,' she retorted.

Then her mind went to mush.

_**END**_

* * *

_I hate everything about you, _

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me,_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate._

_You hate._

_I hate._

_You love me._

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

_**"I Hate Everything About You"**_

_**-Three Days Grace**_

A/N: Now that that bout of insanity is over… Review please!


End file.
